runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Spore
Synopsis When an alien, sentient fungus crashes on Gielinor, Zell just can't resist the temptation of manipulating it... Plot Gielinor's atmosphere A meteorite was burning up in the atmosphere, and was falling to Gielinor. It did, and with a big bang. It hit Farmer Fred's farm. An annoyed farmer ran out. "Ya killed ma sheep ya stoopid rock!" Fred shouted, as he danced around in anger. He threw a pitchfork at it, but then a tentacle caught it. More tentacles appeared out of the rock. Then they tunneled underground. The tentacles expanded, and they were all underground. Right beneath the ugly farmer. Tentacles appeared out of the ground around him, and they gripped him. He couldn't move. The rock moved closer. It ran over flattened sheep. It then crushed a lamb, which had survived the impact. "Ahhh! Pleez, nice rocky rocky! Ah dint mean to insult ya!" But the tentacles gripped even tighter, as a small head appeared out of the rock. It looked like a cute baby gecko. But appearances are deceptive. Its head grew larger, grew teeth, about 20 small eyes and 2 tongues. Not so cute now. Fred screamed, as his life force was slowly draining.... Title sequence ---- The sun was out and very bright, and all was peaceful in the town of Lumbridge. Fred staggered out of his hut, mumbling and rubbing his head. What a nightmare he thought, drinking some fresh milk. He opened the door and yelled in shock. There was a massive rock in the centre of his field, his sheep dead and lots of green roots strewing about. There was also small quantities of green mist floating about in the air. Fred coughed badly, and realised his nightmare was a reality. At the thought of that, he fainted. ---- GDG Base The anomaly detector screeched, and Drauss was garrisoning his troops. The site was Lumbridge, and he realised which part of Lumbridge it was. "Fred's farm! Last thing I ever wanted was to talk to him again!" Drauss sighed, facepalming himself. "He won't be happy to see us again, that's for sure! His farm was destroyed by an alien missile, his livestock attacked by a feral reptile, his farm burned by a dragon and a bunch of asteroids and rocks landing on his farm!" Drauss said nothing, primed his weapon and everyone filed out of the base. ---- Lumbridge Zell jumped out of the anomaly alone, and it closed. He smiled, for he saw a new way to destroy Drauss using his own Universe. The alien fungus stirred, and a tentacle sprung from the soil and gripped Zell. The fungus reared its ugly head to Zell and bellowed at him in an alien language. "It's nice to meet you to" Zell smiled at it. The fungus started to mind probe him, as Zell cackled maniacally. The fungus stopped, and gripped his prisoner even harder. "This 'Gielinor' shall become a hive! My spores shall spread and our chorus shall sing everlasting!" it hissed. "Of course your worship, and as you now know I am of different descent, meaning that I can help you spread your spores-" "I don't need your help!" "Yet I am a god-" "You are nothing but food!" "Wait! Hear me out! Your mind probe isn't complete! I know you weren't able to due to my mental shielding, so I can be of some value! Before you attempt to take over anything, the GDG must be taken out! They are our greatest adversary!" The fungus hesitated, but in the end agreed. "So be it. Were will this GDG be?" "If I know Drauss this well, they will be closing in on this location right now!" "Perfect! Two corpses in one grave!" "What do you mean by two corpses?" "Do not worry, human - all shall be revealed shortly!" it replied, releasing Zell. The fungus retracted its head back into the rock, and the tentacles returned to the soil. Zell noticed the comatose boy of Fred, and threw it into the river. The green mist dissipated, ready to reform and disperse later. The trap was set. ---- A dropship dropped Drauss and his unit off near the farm, and they rushed to the scene. "Our old acquaintance seems to have disappeared!" Drauss droned sarcastically. "The anomaly is gone! And I doubt this rock could have gotten through, it just seems... unlikely" Mordi noted. "It's happened before, so I wouldn't doubt it" Cratus reminded her. "According to this scanner, this meteor came from space, and has never travelled through time because it has no radiation traces" Cratus said aloud. "So what came through the anomaly?" Drauss asked rhetorically. "The one is who about to send you to an early grave!" Zell roared, as he leapt from the shadows and slashed him on the back with a knife. Drauss punched Zell in the face, but he pointed an E-Pistol in his face. "Would you really risk it? No back-up, no help, nothing" Drauss said casually, as his platoon raised their artillery at Zell. "Yes, I would!" Zell screeched, as he pulled the trigger and Drauss fell to the floor, head bleeding. The soldiers immediately opened fire, but they were suddenly plucked and forced into the ground by several tentacles. Mordi and Cratus jumped in shock, and started shooting the tenetacles zooming towards them. Zell laughed, as Drauss closed his eyes. Zell picked up the body of his fallen foe and stepped through the newly-opened anomaly to his world. It closed straight after, with his comrades feeling a sense of loss. They saw an ugly head rear out of the rock, and it hissed and croaked at them. "You are the GDG, and this is your last journey, your ultimate end!" "Identify!" Mordi and Cratus shouted in unison. "Why waste the energy? This world shall be my new hive and I will be relieved of my hunger!" "Scanners say it is an alien fungus called a Xylotar! It came here through the meteor!" Cratus spoke quickly. "And it is too late now! The spores have ben released and your atmosphere will be choked!" it belched, as green smoke rose from the ground and filled the air. The fungus appeared to be immune to their blasts, as tentacles grabbed them with ease. "You will be one of the first to become part of my biomass!" the Xylotar crackled. ---- Drauss had engaged in a sword duel with Zell, using prehistoric weapons to settle the dispute. "You were lucky to have that face implant on!" Zell sneered, taking a swipe. "Never leave home without it!" Drauss replied back, dodging a blow. "Once the Xylotar takes care of your friends, Gielinor will be no more!" "You underestimate them - they've been through much worse, and triumphed!" Drauss said, gashing Zell in the hand. He yelped in pain as Drauss activated the anomaly controller and leapt back through, to his own time. Unfortunately, he didn't think of sealing it and Zell followed suite. As Zell was performing some athletic feat, Drauss merely tripped him up and he fell into the maw of the Xylotar, as it was about to consume Mordi. The creature choked, and was forced to swallow Drauss. Its prisoners were released, and it burped green gas. Suddenly, blue streaks of light ripped the rock and the Xylotar apart as it imploded. The spores dissipated from the air before they could fully spread. As the trio cheered triumphantly, they noticed Zell covered in green crap. He destroyed the creature by using a special grenade and seemed unharmed. "Get up! You are to be executed immediately for war crimes!" Drauss snapped, pointing his pistol at his head. Zell started to chuckle. "Not this time, fool!" he lunged forward into the anomaly, knocking Drauss over in the process. It sealed behind him, and he escaped successfully. ---- Fred wallowed out of the mud and back on the riverbank. He could not remember how he got in the river, and why he fell asleep. "I must lay off the alcoghol" he muttered, as he clambered up the hill. He saw the state of his farm now, with green goo everywhere, holes in the ground and pieces of rock everywhere. His screams could be heard all over the town, and possibly the whole kingdom. Well, it was just a day in the life of farmer Fred. Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Emperor Zell *Farmer Fred *The Xylotar *Mordi References Roots Category:Two Worlds stories